The Girl With Wings (TMNT Donnie x OC)
by Mimi14Senpai
Summary: This is a TMNT Donnie x OC (Moira).
1. Chapter 1: My Backstory

"The Girl With Wings"

TMNT 2012 Short Story

Chapter #1

~Moira's POV~

I soar across the calm night sky of New York City. I enjoy the feeling of my hair waving in the wind, whipping across my face. Eventually, I tuck in my wings as I ascend down to land on an apartment's rooftop.

You see, I'm a mutant. Part-human, part-bird. I look like any normal human, until I stretch out my large, feathery, white wings from my back. Not to mention I have an abnormal eye color, (f/c)-colored eyes. It was a side-effect of my mutation.

How'd I become a mutant? Well, that's a long story...

~Flashback~

I was walking home from school, to my part-time job at Murakami's restaurant. He was like a father to me, especially since my real father had ran out on my mother once I was born. I did my best to stay out of the house, away from my mother. She was an alcoholic, an abusive one at that. She was rarely ever sober, so she was constantly abusive and drunk.

Anyway, soon enough, I made it to Sensei Murakami's shop. I called him "Sensei," because he insisted upon it. I pushed open the door, causing the bell above the door to ring, signaling my arrival. "Hey, Sensei!" I called out to the blind man. "In here, Moira-chan." I heard him call back from the kitchen. I headed into the kitchen, grabbing my apron from a hook on the wall. I entered the kitchen and greeted Sensei Murakami, and got straight to work.

~Time Skip~

I had finished my shift at Sensei Murakami's restaurant, and it was now 9 o'clock at night. I bid Sensei Murakami goodbye, and started heading home.

Halfway on my walk home, I heard a clatter from an alleyway. Me, being the curious person I am, snuck over and hid behind a dumpster. I peeked over the sides of the dumpster, to see... Robots?!

They were all crowding around this glass container of odd, multicolored, glowing goo. I leaned a bit closer to get a better look when a bird landed on the dumpster, and tweeted loudly at me. The robots quickly turned around, noticing me immediately.

"We must capture the one who sees us, the Kraang, in this place, at this time, immediately." The robots lunged at me, reaching towards me. However, I fought back. In the process, the container of glowing goo went flying out of one of the robot's' hands. We all watched as it flipped through the air, almost in slow-motion, and eventually, crashed onto me. And that, is when my transformation occurred...


	2. Chapter 2: Saving The Girl

~Moira's POV~

I finished reminiscing about the day I transformed. Ever since that day... I have never been accepted. The only one who I can trust now is Sensei Murakami. He provides me with shelter, food, water, warmth, and everything I need. When my mother found out about what I had become, she had disowned me. But now, I'm actually somewhat happy. I have freedom to do practically anything I want to. And that's what all teenagers want in life.

As I thought about this, I heard a clatter from the alleyway below me. I peeked down, to see... A young girl around my age, being surrounded by the dreadful Purple Dragons gang. The girl had red hair, and was wearing a yellow shirt and blue denim shorts with black leggings underneath (Author's Note: Yes, this is April O'Neil). She was threatening the Purple Dragons, saying that "they know that they shouldn't mess with her." I could tell that the Purple Dragons didn't care though.

I couldn't let this girl just get hurt! So, I jumped off of the apartment roof ledge and swooped down. The Purple Dragons heard the swish of my wings, and looked up. They looked up just in time for me to kick the leader in the face, as he stared up at me. "What the fu-" One of the gang members began to say, before I cut him off with a kick to the crotch. He fell to the ground, holding his "area" in agony. The other two remaining guys stood on either side of me. I glared at the both of them, and spread my wings out wide. "Hey! She's another stupid mutant!" One of the boys pointed out.

"Wow, excellent observation, Einstein." I exclaimed, before swiftly bending down and swiped my leg across the ground, knocking him off of his feet. He crashed onto the ground, in a big heap. I stood up.

That's when the other guy lunged at me. He launched himself onto my back, but I unfurled my wings, causing him to fly off and crash into a nearby wall. I looked around me, noticing that all of them were either knocked out, or just not willing to fight anymore.

"Well, that was easy, not surprising." That's when I remembered about the girl. I closed my wings, and folded them against my back, not wanting to scare her. She was sitting in the corner of the alleyway, looking at the unconscious Purple Dragon gang, in shock. I slowly walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay...?" I quietly asked. She immediately focused her gaze on me. "Uh, yeah. Who... Who are you?" I outstretched a hand to her, offering to help her up onto her feet. She accepted, and I hauled her up. I smiled timidly at her, and answered her question. "I'm Moira. And you are...?" "I'm April. It's nice to meet you, Moira." We smiled at each other, for a moment, before she asked the question I was dreading. "You... You're a mutant, aren't you?" I lowered my head, and answered in a quiet voice. "Yeah..." I wasn't expecting what happened next...

"That's AWESOME!" I lifted my head up, to stare at her in shock. "You're not... You're not scared of me...?" April laughed at my question. "No! I've met plenty of mutants before! Besides, you just SAVED me!" My eyes widened even more in shock. "You've met... OTHER mutants?!" She nodded her head. "Yeah!" I smiled brightly. "That's AWESOME! I've been LOOKING for others like me! But I could NEVER find any! You have GOT to take me to them!"

April looked at me. "I would LOVE to! But... How do I know you're not a spy...?" I arched an eyebrow at this question. "Why would I be a spy?" She narrowed her eyes at me slowly. "Do you know the Shredder...?"

Slowly, she moved into a defensive stance. "Huh? Who in the world is the Shredder? And what's with the cringey name?" I asked in confusion. April stared at me with an intense glare. "How do I know that you're not lying...?" She questioned.


	3. Chapter 3: That Guy?

**Recap of Chapter #2:**

 _April looked at me. "I would LOVE to! But... How do I know you're not a spy...?" I arched an eyebrow at this question. "Why would I be a spy?" She narrowed her eyes at me slowly. "Do you know the Shredder...?" Slowly, she moved into a defensive stance. "Huh? Who in the world is the Shredder? And what's with the cringey name?" I asked in confusion. April stared at me with an intense glare. "How do I know that you're not lying...?" She questioned._

 **Chapter #3: That Guy?**

I continued to look at her with confusion, not having a clue who this "Shredder" guy was. But suddenly, it all clicked.

"Oh! How could I forget?" I exclaimed, spreading my wings unconsciously. I started to pace as I thought and put two plus two together in my brain. "You're talking about that scarred guy with the weird sharp helmet! His idiotic henchmen were trying to capture me a couple of days ago! Geez, they were frustratingly persistent!" I continued to ramble and pace around. Meanwhile, April slowly moved out of her defensive fighting stance, realizing that I honestly wasn't on the bad side.

"So, you're being completely honest?" She questioned, snapping me out of my rambling state. I whipped around to look at her. "Yes! I promise!" She looked at me suspiciously.

After a short stare-down, she sighed. "Fine. I'll bring you to them." Upon hearing this, my eyes widened and I broke into a large smile. "Thank you!" I stepped towards her quickly and wrapped her in a big hug, wrapping her in my arms and my wings. I quickly let go afterwards, realizing I just hugged a complete (somewhat) stranger. "Sorry! I'm just… So… So… Ecstatic! I've NEVER met another mutant before! I can't wait~!"


End file.
